Eternal Evanescence
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Though he reflects the image of a child, his soul is aged beyond that of any mortal. His heart is frigid as is his soul. Eyes which once were blue now bleed red, the color of the forbidden fruit that which tempted Adam and Eve, and now him…


**Eternal Evanescence **

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Though he reflects the image of a child, his soul is aged beyond that of any mortal. His heart is frigid as is his soul. Eyes which once were blue now bleed red, the color of the forbidden fruit that which tempted Adam and Eve, and now him…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Note: I need to work out some MAJOR stress so this is what you get. I was actually inspired by a Deviant Art pic :) This is just a one shot, so please do not ask for more! Thanks. Enjoy :)**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Jack Frost had stolen the color of the land, surrounding the vast area in a blanket of white that brought a deep chill to any person that dared trespass through its depths. The clear night sky was full of stars and a full moon hung high in the sky, shining its soft light upon the frozen landscape. The land reflected the light back, twinkling and shimmering from the small, crystal like flakes that covered the ground.

Two red eyes stared out at the scene with a look of boredom. He barely registered that more of the flakes were falling in gentle strides. His attention was on nothing other than his own inner musings. The small form sat relaxed in an expensive dinning room chair. Upon the table in front of him lay a cake of extraordinary details. Chocolate upon chocolate sat in front of him, demanding his attention with its succulent texture and fragrance.

In the distance, a clock chimed, signaling the conclusion of another hour. Red eyes narrowed in distaste as he moved his head back towards the table and down to the cake. Only one candle sat atop it untouched. It was impossible to place a candle for each year that had passed for him. A fact that neither pleased him nor displeased him.

"Master," The voice of his servant spoke in question.

"We wait," He replied without sparing the other man a single glance. For several more minutes, all was silent, and both beings doubted the appearance of their third addition; however, a tear in the space before them suddenly appeared. It rippled as a silver form slid through the gaping hole and into the barely lit room. The room was encompassed by a bright flash, and when it had died down, the company that both had waited upon was finally present in a simple white dress.

"You're late, Cosmos," the small form spoke with a hint of irritation lacing his words. His red eyes were narrowed upon the female who made her way closer in simple strides. As she reached his side, she slid atop the table and allowed her crossed legs to dangle over the edge.

"I was busy," She answered. Her voice was one of boredom as she regarded the cake that continued to lay untouched before the demon child.

"Sebastian," Ciel demanded of his servant who moved to light the solitary candle. The wick easily ignited, throwing a small glow upon the face of the demonic child. His red eyes sparkled even more with the little glow reflected in them.

"Make a wish," Sebastian spoke as he stood directly behind his Master, watching and waiting upon him.

Ciel said nothing as he ran his hands along the table until they covered the cold silver ware awaiting use. His eyes moved from inspecting the silver haired woman and to the candle whose flame licked at the air hungrily. The gentle light it reflected barely held enough spark to give off any warmth; however, he had long ago grown immune to any trace of warmth. He felt nothing but the icy cold grasp of immortality.

Other than the fireplace whose embers were low and that which lay behind him, this candle provided the only other light. The shadows cast in the room seemed to grow as Ciel's inner thoughts turned darker.

"Master," Sebastian spoke as the candle continued to burn. The hot wax was beginning to pool around the bottom of the candle which sat sunken into the top of the cake. The red wax contrasted deeply with the dark chocolate of the icing, almost resembling a puddle of blood.

A small breath of wind was enough to end the life of the flame; however, it came not from Ciel, but Cosmos. As she straightened, her silver eyes met the red ones of the young demon. "How much longer do you intend to play this game?" Her voice was distant and cold. "You have long ago lost your soul to the demon that now plaques you. Why continue to celebrate the life of the one who so long ago died?"

"If you find it so bothersome, why humor me?" Ciel smirked at her knowingly.

"You know why," Her eyes were narrowed in distaste. Even as a human, Ciel Phantomhive had held an aura of darkness around him, and it had nothing to do with the demon he had made a contract with. No, this darkness was his own. It was but one of the reasons she had not wanted him near Elizabeth.

"I want to hear it from you," He leaned forward, propping his elbows upon the table and linking his fingers together. His smirk widened as his eyes stared upon her condescendingly.

"Because she wanted me to," Cosmos turned her head away, staring in the distant at a memory that still plagued her to this day. Cosmos closed her eyes as the memory took full hold over her. The look on Elizabeth's face. The heartache of knowing the truth. The betrayal she had felt when finding out that it could have been stopped.

"Watch over him and protect him for me," Ciel spoke as he recalled Elizabeth's words. "Protect them the way you should have from the start, and love him as if he were I."

"…I promise…" Cosmos whispered under her breath as she opened her eyes. The only thing that reflected in her eyes was the barest hint of pain before she smothered it. Nevertheless, both Ciel and Sebastian had caught sight of it.

"A promise you have held for centuries," Ciel commented idly as he relaxed into his seat. "And will continue to keep until the end." He had abandoned the silverware and his cake. Now he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking triumphantly.

"Indeed," Serenity slid off the table, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Her hands fished in her subspace pocket and retrieved a wrapped present. The box was neither large nor small, but it was thin. Ciel could not think of many things that would fit into it.

"Happy Birthday," Cosmos spoke with no emotion. She placed the gift upon the table and slid it towards him. Intrigued, Ciel reached out and picked up the gift. There was not much weight, but enough to mark off a few of his previous guesses. "Enjoy."

"For one who see's this as a pointless event, you do come prepared," Ciel's thin fingers easily pulled the wrapping apart. A white box lay beneath the paper, and he easily opened it. After parting the decorative paper, he was presented with a strange sight. His confusion played upon his features, causing Cosmos to smirk now.

"A hand mirror," Sebastian commented as he gazed from over his Master's shoulder. "How inconvenient."

"Not quite," Cosmos' voice held a trace of amusement as she stood beside Ciel. Using both hands, she gingerly reached down to retrieve the item. She held it by it's stem with one hand, and the other held it from behind. Her appreciative gaze ran over the item. "This is an exact replica of Neptune's Talisman. Though not equal in power, it does have one special ability which I thought would befit you, Earl." Twisting the item by it's stem, she present Ciel with his own reflection.

"What foolishness is this?" He demanded to know. All he could see was his reflection. "I dema-" He choked on his next words as the mirror's image began to ripple like water. Instead of the boy whose face he wore, Ciel saw himself for what he really was, a demon of the most grotesque features. The very being which was trapped inside him, but was ever patiently waiting to be released.

"How interesting," Sebastian noted as he, too, gazed into the reflection of the mirror.

"This mirror will show you who you truly are," Cosmos spoke. "You think you are the same, but you are not. You have only grown in power thanks to the demonic abilities granted to you through Trancy's foolishness."

"What mockery is this?" Ciel demanded as he rose from his seat in a rush.

Cosmos smiled and turned the mirror back to herself. The image quickly faded away, presenting her with her own reflection. She lovingly stroked the mirror whose materials were made of the precious metal found only on Neptune, which gave the item it's abilities.

"There is no mockery, only truth," Cosmos replied as she laid the mirror upon the table. "Even before you became a demon, before Sebastian, you held your own darkness. Each human possess darkness, just as they possess their own light; however, each element sits side by side. A person can choose which side they will take, and you chose darkness. From _that_ moment you took the call of darkness, and it was for that reason and that alone which enabled you to summon your demon pet."

"Liar!" Ciel snarled. His eyes were shining bright, casting the room in a red glow.

"You have and always will be that dark creature," Cosmos continued to speak. Her fingers gingerly stroked the mirror as she recalled the image. "You hold the face of Ciel Phantomhive, but are you really him?"

"How dare you," Ciel moved to strike her, but Sebastian's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Before Ciel could bark an order to his demon butler, Cosmos spoke once again.

"So long as you hold the face of Ciel Phantomhive, I am forever sealed by my promise to protect you; however, when the day comes that you fall prey to the darkness inside of you – the true you – that face will whither away, and I will be free of that promise. Then, and only then, will I take it upon myself to put you out of your misery and forever allow the memory of Ciel Phantomhive to rest in peace." Cosmos smiled towards the fuming child before turning and making her way towards a portal which had opened where the previous one had closed.

"Where are you going?" Ciel jerked free of Sebastian's restraining hold in order to rush to Cosmos'. He stood in front of the portal, blocking it.

"Unlike you, I actually have plans that include the helping of others and not myself," Cosmos hissed in annoyance. Her entire body was rigid and her hands crackled with electricity, a warning sign that she was in no mood to take any more of his games. "Now, move aside." The energy began to extend from her body, crackling in the air. When Ciel still refused to move, Sebastian stepped in and removed him from her way.

"Until next year," Cosmos called as she disappeared into the portal, leaving an outraged Ciel Phantomhive behind. Only when her portal completely disappeared did Sebastian release his hold on his Master. Ciel stormed back to the table and towards the cursed mirror. Picking it up, he examined it once more. The reflection changed, showing him the true him. With a scream of frustration, he threw it to the wall, causing the glass to shatter.

Smirking, he strode mess with the intent to kick and step upon them; however, he stared in horror at the multiple faces that looked upon him in glee. They started laughing silently at him.

"Clean this up, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded. "I never want to see this thing again."

Storming away, Ciel left Sebastian to clean everything up; however, the next morning, he would find the mirror on his night stand, unbroken, and shining in the light of day. No matter how many times he destroyed it or Sebastian would remove it, the mirror would always find its way back to Ciel, constantly reminding him of his fate – to surrender to the darkness and be killed by the light.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Yeah, I have no idea. This was not about Cosmos/Sebastian so much as Cosmos and Ciel a non romantic way. If you have not watched the second season, then I apologize for spoiling the ending of it. This is not part of my stories, just separate from it. Ciel's birthday is coming up soon, and thought this would be a nice, yet ironic, surprise for him.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this short chapter :)  
><strong>

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
